


everything's not alright and i would rather....

by Ifonlytheyknew21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifonlytheyknew21/pseuds/Ifonlytheyknew21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis really wishes that camera will get the fuck out of his face before he bursts</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything's not alright and i would rather....

**Author's Note:**

> the title literally had n o t h i n g to do with the actual one shot but anyways it's based off of a post on tumblr where it said that one of Louis's scenes in story of my life was about his grandparents dying and him crying and clinging to harry like a koala. this is the first time im posting something like this so hopefully it fulfills its purpose in entertaining you guys :) and i know it's really short but i have writer's block and well i don't know how to end this

They were filming _Story of My Life_ today and each of the boys had to pick a scene. It was apparently manditory for it to be sentimental and personal so when Louis was told that it had to be,  he dug down into his heart and pulled out the closest moment to personal as he'd  _ever_   tell to anybody besides Harry. A relative's death really hits home with most people and hey  _why not?_  

*

It was really a big mistake. He never really put much thought into  _how_   personal and painful that moment was for him. He was listening to the other lads talk about how their scenes were gonna be childhood memories with their still alive family and grandparents while Louis was sat in a stool regretting even thinking about putting his grandparents' death as a scene in the music video.  So he sat on that stool,staring off into nothing.

"Lou? Babe you alright?" Harry's voice came.

"Huh?" he responded, mind coming out of a trance.

"You were kinda staring off mate...you okay?" Niall's voice sounded.

"Yeah, m'fine...just a little nervous"  _Liar liar boyfriend's ripped jeans i borrowed on fire_

 _  
_*

They were recording each of the boys' scenes now and Louis didn't know whether to be happy or sad about his scene being recorded last.   
Ben called a loud  **cut!,** which quite frankly scared Louis half to death because everytime Ben called out 'cut' it was loud and it meant Louis was  _that_ much closer to recording his scene.  
  


The fourth 'cut' had been called and guess who's turn it was now. Louis trudged over to the couch seated upon a wide sheet of greenscreen.   
He saw the boys exchage worried glances with eachother before giving Louis a thumbs up and a small smile along with it. He really didn't bother to do that back because he knew he was gonna cry and he saw no point in hiding his pain behind happiness.

*

It was the middle of Louis's scene where his grandparents  _disappeared._ He imagined how it actually did happen. One minute Louis was eating carrots and drinking juice from a wine glass and then the next minute they're both in coffins and 12 year old Louis is bawling his eyes out while being cradled in him mum's embrace.  
Moments he had with his grandparents started flashing in Louis's mind like it was a movie projection and he was trying really hard to swallow the lump in his throat.  
The camera was zooming in on Louis's face now for this particular part and right now, Louis was having a hell of a hard time swallowing that stupid lump in his throat that had seamingly gotton bigger as he remembered more about his grandparents.   
He was close to bursting and he really wishes that the camera would get the fuck out of his face before he did.

*

When Ben called cut for Louis's part, Louis immediately got up and hastily speed-walked to the bathroom and  _Surprise! Harry was trailing behind him in an attempt to comfort him when he got to the bathroom._ When he reached the bathroom he locked the door after Harry had got in and let out a sob and sunk to the floor. It was more than hard for him  _not_ to cry when memories of his grandparents flashed before his eyes. He felt Harry sit down across form him and pull him into his lap.   
  
"Shhh darling, it's okay, you're okay"

"I- I Miss them so much, Haz I-" Sobs shook Louis's body before he could finish his sentence

"I know darling... I know..." Harry started kissing Louis's head and made Louis look up at him so he could wipe away his tears. He pressed a kiss to Louis's lips before embracing him once more.

 

 


End file.
